A Very Merry Bathtime
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Remember, clean behind your ears and in between your piggies.


Kuro looked at the present Kaya gave to him. As he opened it, it was revealed to be a new pair of glasses. "Miss Kaya ordered them exclusively for you, Kurahadol" Meri said to him. Kuro remainedsilent, still looking at the lens. Suddenly, he dropped the case along with the glasses and stomped down on them with his striped shoe. Meri was breathless. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked, mortified by Kuro's behavior. "I'm doing something I should've done a long time ago." He answered, adjusting his glasses. Kuro turned to Meri and brandished his claws. Meri, in the confusion of the caretaker's sudden shift in character, pissed himself. "Oh, look at that. You've made a mess." Kuro said. "Why don't we go to the bathroom and clean you up?" Kuro extended his claws to Meri's face. Swallowing hard, Meri went to the bathroom, Kuro following alongside.'

Reluctantly taking off his clothes in fron of Kuro, Meri asked, "Why are you doing this?" "Not now. Give me those pants." Kuro told him. Meri hands him his pants and puts them in a box near the toilet. "Now, to answer your question, I've been watching you for these past three years now. You've been contemplating getting married and having a family recently and it seems you've yet to do so." Kuro adjusted his glasses. "What you don't know is that I've wanted you to myself, little Meri." Kuro began to smile. The bathwater was finished and released steam all over the bathroom. "It's time for your bath." Meri stood still, shaking in fear. "Now, now. I'm Kurahdol, your faithful friend. There's no need to be scared. Think of this as a reward for your hard work. We both deserve a little relaxation, no?" Kuro pulled down his pants and took off his blazer. "Now then. You smell very tangy."

For the next twenty minutes, Kuro and Meri spent their time in the bath, washing each other off. Meri, to Kuro's surprise, was enjoying it. "It seems you've calmed down." Kuro said to him. "Let's finish up." Kuro leaned down to Meri's neck and licked it. "I wonder why I haven't found a wife yet?" Meri said suddenly. "Is it my status? My physique? My...hair?" "Any woman that won't give you a chance simply because of your sense of style is not worth the time." Kuro answered. After the two finished their bath, they went to Kaya's room. She was sound asleep. "Miss Kaya really wanted to surprise you with those glasses..." Meri whispered. "Maybe I should've kept them. I apologize." Kuro said, adjusting his glasses. The two men went to Kuro's room. "Now, Let's see what you can provide for me." Kuro pulled out his knives. "W-why did you take those out again?" Meri stammered. "Just to ensure you don't escape from me." Kuro said, smiling.

Meri was slowly licking Kuro's smooth, classy balls. He was still reluctant, but surprisingly into it. "You're enjoying yourself, it seems." Kuro said, adjsuting his glasses. Meri said nothing, and kept licking. Kuro's dick slowly rose with every lick. "He's huge." Meri thought. Meri stopped licking Kuro's balls and went for his veiny member. Kuro made a content face as Meri sucked up and down. After a minute, Kuro was breathing hard. He was ready to come. He pushed Meri's head downward and blasted his melty essence into his throat. Meri gagged a little, and swallowed it all against his will. "Well done." Kuro said, smiling passionately. "It's my turn." Kuro put his claws onto Meri's face and picked a pube off of his mouth. As Meri began being sucked by Kuro, thoughts ran through his head intensely. "I-I'm not gay, I'm not. It was that one time as a child. We didn't tell anyone. We were young and curious. No girl in the town would give us a chance." Kuro looked at Meri. "But...why am I so content with this all? Is it that I'm lonely? Is being alone for this long made me more tolerant of my companions? I have Miss Kaya, but I could never do that. Kurahdol was always there. Have I wanted him all this time and not know it?" Meri started to clench his fist onto the chair. "He's going to come soon." Kuro thought.

"This is it." Meri thought, tearing up. With a large thrust, Meri released his modest essence all over Kuro's face. Kuro, adjusting his glasses, smiled. "You no longer want a wife." He told him. Now You're mine. We'll be together forever." Kuro raised his claws and slashed Meri with no letup. Meri's face was in shock as he fell to the floor. Kuro's face lay plastered with semen and blood. He looked into the mirror. "I look like a hamburger." He said to himself.

Huehuehuehay!


End file.
